FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of constructing useful displays of partially ordered information. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of constructing a display of partially ordered information from distributed systems and other types of systems with parallel or concurrent processing characteristics to assist a user in understanding and/or debugging such systems. The present invention also relates to a display system for displaying partially ordered information and, more specifically, to a display system to assist a user in understanding and/or debugging distributed systems and other types of systems with parallel or concurrent processing characteristics.